To The End Of Time
by Chaotic Charisma
Summary: I'm just a traveler of sorts. Hopping from one place to the next. Well, okay, I wouldn't exactly say I hop I more like appear in bursts of gold light. And I join a mad man in a blue box. Did I mention I travel through space and time too? 1-12 Doctors included.
1. Chapter 1: The Shop

**Summary**

I'm just a traveler of sorts. Hopping from one place to the next. Well, okay, I wouldn't exactly say I _hop_ I more like appear in bursts of gold light. And I join a strange man in a blue box. Did I mention I travel through space and time too? 1-12 Doctors included.

* * *

 **A/N** : I recently got back into Doctor Who after seeing the spoilers of Season 10 finale and the Christmas Special (2017). So I was like "Wow! I'm super inspired to write a Doctor Who story!" So that's what I'm doing. I will say since I don't really want to go through each episodes transcripts for dialogue and what not, **I AM** going to be changing a few things up/summarize some of the adventures. This is, of course, inspired by AnaDona, "J _umping Through Time_ ", " _The Time Child_ " by DanniFielding, and Tinker16, " _Wanderer of Time_ ".

Anyways enough with that one with the story!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own/are part of the Doctor Who franchise. If I did, The Rani and Ramona would be back and there would be more plot holes than swiss cheese.

* * *

I was always been waiting for something to happen. What it was, I didn't know. But I knew that my life hadn't begun yet.

Sitting in my college classroom, idling away the time, I knew something was going to happen. Staring out the bland window of English class I huffed in boredom. My life seemed so dull. Even the birds that flew outside, pecking up the crumbs from lunchtime seemed to have a funner life then me.

I'm not saying I'm not grateful for the life I've had. I have a loving family, great friends, and live a comfortable life in a small off campus apartment. My life is good, but it was missing something. It always seemed like it has been something. That my life hadn't yet begin.

Of course I still have plenty ahead of me, I was only 24, still having decades ahead of me. And yet I feel like there was something else I could do. That there was some place, or sometime that I was missing out from. Perhaps it's just the idle hopings of a boed out of her mind college student (though who could blame me).

Drowning out the lecture of my English teacher, a strange sensation overcame me. Like a tingling buzzing swarmed underneath my skin. It wasn't painful nor was it pleasant. It seemed to be just there, growing up and down my skin, crawling underneath it.

Hearing the dismissing bell, I quickly packed up my computer and rushed out the door. Pushing my way past the other students I nearly ran out of the building. I barely even registered where I was going until I reached a small shop.

The strangest feeling overcame me as I reached out to grab the door handle. It felt almost right. _Almost_. There was something in this shop that would change me and my future. Grasping my hand around the metal knob I slowly entered the shop.

The shop itself was dimly lit, but the large front windows allowed the place to be bright. A mixed match of shelves and tables filled the small space. A variety of different colored and sized objects littered the wooden shelves and table space. There seemed to be everything there, jewelry, vases, clothes, trinkets, swords (that were most likely very real), there was even an entire astronaut suit perched up against the black wall. The old helmet reflected back a dust reflection of myself. A freckled face brunette stared back at me.

Glancing around the rest of the shop, I almost didn't even notice the woman behind the counter. She was a tall, middle-aged woman, perhaps in her 40's. Her hair was long and wavy, and her bangs were pulled back with a small golden clip. She wore a red suit and matching gloves, hands crossed over her chest as she smiled at me.

"Oh hi," I stated returning the smile, "Nice shop you've got here, a lot of interesting items." _Great way in sounding like an idiot._

"Yes, I've got a lot of exciting and unique pieces in my collection." The woman responded back walking around the counter and placing her hands on the glass. "Is there something that caught your eye?"

Giving the place another look around I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. A shiny black box caught my eye. Noticing my lack of response and my captivation on the item the older woman carefully walked over to it. Picking it up and bringing it over to me as I met her part way she asked, "Did this interest you I wonder?"

Grasping the black dust free box from her hands I opened it. Inside was a puck sized watch. A silver chain hung the pocketwatch, it looked worn but still beautiful. Carefully running my hands over the silver cover I stared at it mesmerized. My fingers traced the circular shaped carvings and lines that encompassed it. It was like a language written on it, beckoning me to open it. Gazing up at the woman who watched me curiously and almost knowingly. "This is very beautiful. Like something out of television show." I told her with a half hearted laugh.

"Doctor Who."

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked confusion filling my voice. She chuckled, "I meant the show, _Doctor Who._ I believe the maker was inspired by it, hence the markings on the watch cases." She answered making me wince. "Oh. Of course, sorry I didn't realize that's what you meant." Staring back at the carvings I nodded, "It does look gallifreyan."

Taking it out of the box she handed it over to my hands. The strange tingling feeling came over me as a held it in my hands. Telling me to open it I ran my index finger on the tops knob. Pressing down on it till I heard a small click, it opened.

Nothing happened.

The inside was like most pocket watches. It had the usually numbers, all 12. Two hands, one for the hour and one for the minute, as well as a second. The background of it had more of the strange symbols on it while the gears could be scene ticking and rotating way. It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

"How much for it?" I asked never taking my eyes off the watch.

"Oh no," she replied quickly, "I wouldn't accept anything for it. You can have it she said."

 _She said? Who was 'she'?_ "I can't just take it. Really please let me-" She cut me off with her finger. Her red glove grazed the top of my lip a she silenced me. "You'll thank me for this. In fact I believe you did actually." _Me? Thank her? For what?_

Stepping back from the woman slowly I should've felt scared. Cautious. But I didn't. Holding the watch in my hand, it felt like the first time in my life that I felt together. That my missing piece was put back with this watch. Gripping it tighter in my hand, the buzzing and tingling grew hotter and denser as I held it.

Skimming the gears of the watch with my fingers as I tried to close it, something strange happened. A blue translucent light covered the watch, golden light shot out from it taking over my hand as it quickly covered over me. Sputtering in shock and alarm I tried to concentrate. _What was happening?_

My eyes focused on the woman as she stared down at me, "Careful. Keep hold on the watch she told me to warn you not to let it go. Oh and keep your mouth shut, it'll make it easier."

 _Easier? Make what easier? Who was this woman and why-_

My thoughts seemed to escape my mind as I found myself blinded by golden light and a strange mixture of colors filled my vision. I felt myself lose balance as a strong slam into a hard surface hit me like a ton of bricks. Wobbling onto my feet only to fall back with a harsh bang, my vision slowly seemed to return to me.

"It's okay. I've got you," a man told me placing his hands on my shoulders helping me. As my eyes slowly took in everything I stared up in the man in front of me. A head of brown hair and a bowtie looked back at me. Finding my voice I asked in a squeaky voice, "Doctor?"


	2. Chapter 2: Hello, I'm the Doctor

**A/N** : Whoo! Chapter 2! Still surprised that anyone is interested in this (soon to be) crazy story, so thank you everyone!

 **Summary** : I'm just a traveler of sorts. Hopping from one place to the next. Well, okay, I wouldn't exactly say I _hop_ I more like appear in bursts of gold light. And I join a madman in a blue box. Did I mention I travel through space and time too? 1-12 Doctors included.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own or/and affiliated with Doctor Who. If I was Jenny (Doctor's daughter) would've been brought back in an episode/special

* * *

Last Time:

 _My thoughts seemed to escape my mind as I found myself blinded by golden light and a strange mixture of colors filled my vision. I felt myself lose balance as a strong slam into a hard surface hit me like a ton of bricks. Wobbling onto my feet only to fall back with a harsh bang, my vision slowly returned to me._

" _It's okay. I've got you," a man told me placing his hands on my shoulders helping me. As my eyes slowly took in everything I stared up in the man in front of me. A head of brown hair and a bow tie looked back at me. Finding my voice I asked in squeaking, "Doctor?"_

* * *

Chapter 2: Hello, I'm the Doctor

My eyes met the the Doctor's hazel ones. His own his shifting around my face, perhaps trying to read me? Helping me up, steadying with his hands my mouth hung open. _What the fuck was happening?_ Was this some sort of prank? A television ploy?

My thoughts were cut off as the Matt Smith, in his whole Doctor getup, pulled me into a crushing hug. "Thea!" he exclaimed lifting me off the ground with his hug, "I'm so glad you're here. We have much to do. I was thinking that it was about time to bring you to Topsy Turvy and we can of course bring the Ponds with us and-"

"Erm. Excuse me," I interjected as he set me back on the ground while he rambled, "I don't really-"

"No, of course you're right, as always. How about Florida? Lovely weather this time of year." The brunette man continued chipperly.

I shook my head, this wasn't going anywhere. Opening my mouth in confusion and frustration he took this as a sign to continue. "You're right, Florida is an awful place. How about Vegas? Or we can go to this great restaurant, it's located in the 348 precinct in the Balyura galaxy. Unless of course you'd prefer to go visit your home country. We could always try California. Oooh maybe Texas or New York! Haven't been to the great Big Apple in almost half a millenia. I'm sure the Ponds would love-"

"STOP!" I cried out, blood rushing to my cheeks. "I don't understand what's going on. Is this some kind of television show? Why am I here? And why are you dressed like the Doctor, Matt Smith? Is this some sort of special?"

His eyes widen as a pained look fell over his face. Bringing his hands back up and pulling me into a tight embrace he apologized. "Oh Thea. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Pushing against his chest lightly, he let go only to stare down at me remorsefully. "Why are you sorry? I'm sorry I really don't know what's going on," I told him gazing up at his face. Man, he was tall.

"Please tell me you know who I am." He asked running his hand threw my hair.

Swatting his hand away I furrowed my brows. Did he really think I didn't know who he was? I just said his name a few moments ago. This was weird. "Of course I know who you are," I replied as his eyes lit up, "You're Matt Smith. Actor and what not. You played the Doctor in Doctor Who and I believe you were also in Terminator," I added thoughtfully, not noticing the instant drop of his face, "Oh! I also forgot! You play Prince Philip in the series The Crown, which is pretty good, I enjoy it."

Looking at his face to find confirmation, I found none. "Did I say something wrong? Did I make a mistake or-"

"No. No, you didn't," he quickly responded, "Well, technically you aren't wrong, I think." He added uneasiness lingering in his voice, "But I'm not 'Matt Smith'. I'm the Doctor."

 _Right._ Maybe he hit his head? Or maybe he was really good at keeping in character. "Haha, that's funny. Really. You almost had me fooled." I told him glancing around the place.

It looked like the Tardis. Big, Orange, a lot of giant holes that did who knows what. It was the Elevenths Tardis that was for sure. "I mean look at this place. It's amazing. The set design crew did an amazing job." I continued walking around the console as 'the Doctor' followed behind me, watching my every move. "Hell, I mean this looks so real!"

"It is real Thea. I'm telling the truth. I'm the Doctor and this is our TARDIS. " _Our TARDIS?_ Did he mean _his_ TARDIS? The Doctor walked closer to me until he was no more than a few inches away. Muttering something incoherent under his breath he looked at me once more. "Give me your hand." He asked, though he didn't give me much time to response as he took it anyway into his and brought it to his chest.

My cheeks flared again, embarrassed as he ran my hand with his over his broad chest. _This is so not normal._ Even though he was fully clothed it felt too personal, strange and inappropriate. And yet it felt right? Pushing away my thoughts, 'the Doctor' moved our hands together until I felt it. My eyes widened in shook.

Two heartbeats.

 _Two._

Not one, but _two!_

How? How was this possible? Could he have a mechanical device strapped to him under his clothes? Is that it? Maybe I was just picking up an extra pulse, or perhaps it was just a fluke. Yeah, just a fluke.

I hadn't even realized he had moved his hand away as I kept mine on his chest. His eyes watching my face as I moved my hand along upper body, determined to figure out how this was possible.

The beats were irregular. Both pumped consistently but weren't insync. I could feel them moving, pumping inside him. Unconsciously moving my head close to his chest I could hear the faint noise of his hearts. Both of them.

Pulling away immediately I looked back at the Doctor. A faint bemused smile lingered on his lips, his dancing with laughter. I had just groped the Doctor. _Fuck._ "I'm sorry I didn't realize what I was doing. My apologizes." I quickly said, fumbling about with the words.

"Do you believe me now?" Matt Smith, no _the Doctor_ asked, my rapid nod giving him confirmation in my belief in his words. "Good. That's good."

An awkward silence filled the room, no the _TARDIS_. _This was_ _ **the**_ _Tardis._ The actual 'I travel through space and time TARDIS. The same TARDIS that was stuck as a bright blue Police box because someone broke the chameleon circuit. This was the one and only TARDIS.

I stared at the main console again before darting towards the door. The Doctor took a few steps forward as he watched me curiously. Paying little attention to him I opened the TARDIS doors.

It was beautiful.

Space. Real, great big outer space. Right there, in front of me. This, this was amazing. Popping my head out cautiously, recalling the fact the TARDIS had it's own small atmosphere encircling it, ensuring I wouldn't die by being exposed to space. I took an awed look at everything.

The stars shone brightly as the sky was in vibrants of blues, purples, pinks, and golds. I could even spot a few planets and large asteroids in the distant. This was real. Truly real. No special effects, no nothing could recreate this.

Pulling myself out of the aweness of it all I looked for what I came out here to see.

 _Police Telephone_

 _Free_

 _For Use Of_

 _Public_

 _Advice & Assistance_

 _Obtainable Immediately_

 _Officers And Cars_

 _Respond Respond to All Calls_

 _PULL TO OPEN_

It was the Tardis for sure. Promptly closing the door before taking one last glance at the view of space I walked back towards the Doctor who was waiting. His hands playing with the knobs he watched me coming back towards him. A knowing and smug smile laid on his face. "How was it?" He asked already knowing my response.

"It's amazing. Space that is." I told him, eyes dazzling as I could barely contain my happiness, "And the TARDIS she's absolutely fantastic!" I added as a low hum was released from around us.

"She likes it when you compliment her." He answered humorously, "But then who wouldn't?" He took a few steps closer as he closed any and all gaps between us.

I could feel his warm breath down my face. His hand running through the length of my hair while his other I could feel gently on my arm. "Doctor." I said quietly as his finger tips grazed up my arm to my face, running them across my chin.

Although it felt right, it didn't make sense to me. This shouldn't be happening. Repeating his name, "Doctor" he responded with mine. "Thea," he said in a murmur, though clear enough for me to hear roll off his tongue like sugar.

A small shiver ran down my spine as I opened my mouth again to say something only to be cut short by another voice.

"Doctor what's the plan for today is Thea-" The voice said only stopping as the person looked at us.

A scuffle could be heard as another voice, a man's exclaimed loudly, "Amy what's going on, why did you st-" He cut himself off noticing the position the Doctor and I were in. "Oh. Now I see it." He added as the redhead next to him hit him softly on the shoulder.

Karen and Arthur.

No.

 _ **Amy and Rory**_ **.**

The Ponds.

Pushing away from the Doctor who lit up as he looked at his coupled companions in joy. "Good Morning Ponds! Hope you're ready for another adventure today." He exclaimed pulling them up onto the console platform.

Amy smiled at the Doctor, "What's the plan for today?" she asked eagerly as Rory followed behind her.

"Well my lovely Thea and I were just deciding on where to go. We were thinking of Florida, but I was thinking Topsy Turvy would nice too," he continued, beginning to ramble.

Cutting him off I chuckled, "More like he was ranting on and on." I told the two who nodded understanding.

"He always does doesn't he?" Amy replied rolling her eyes as the Doctor continued talking, either not hearing us or rather not caring. Either way he continued on.

"Oh!" I said remembering as I turned towards the two much to their surprise. "I'm Thea by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you both." I held my hand out to the both of them who took it as alarm.

Though confused Rory took my hand shaking it as he replied, "Well, not sure what brought this on Thea, we both already know you and all. Seeing how you've saved our lives a million times over."

Amy glanced over at the Doctor as he had stopped his ramble, his face falling back into a serious one. "Careful Rory, Amy. No spoilers. This is her first time."

I looked back and forth from the three of them. _First time? First time for what?_ Though it seemed I wasn't the only one confused as Amy questioned, "First time? First time meeting us? Or first time as in-"

"Yes. First time meeting all of us." He answered a twinge of sadness in his voice as Amy and Rory's eyes grew big in shock doing a double take before looking at each other.

I only watched their reactions, this was certainly odd in all sense of the word. Everything seemed so cryptic. Amy nodded in understandment, "Well guess we better get this out of the way." She held out her own hand before introducing herself, "I'm Amy, this is my husband Rory. It's very nice to meet you too Thea."

Rory quickly added a hi before the both of them turned back at the Doctor who was fumbling around with the TARDIS, "I think we'll just be in our room. Call us if you need anything." And with that the Ponds left both of us back to where we were before.

Just the Doctor and I.

Lovely.

"So" I drawled out turning around to face the Doctor. "What was that about. What do you mean the first time?" I paused doing my best to piece everything together properly. I had my hunches, but whether or not they were true was up to the Doctor to answer.

"Do you mean as in 'first time' like first time meeting you? Meeting Amy and Rory?" I paused taking his uncommon silenceness as confirmation. "Are you saying that I'm a companion of yours? That I travel with you through space and time?"

The Time Lord remained quiet as he thought out the right words to use, "Yes. You're a companion," acknowledging and confirming my belief, "But you are also so much more than that." He paused as his hazel eyes stared straight into my green ones, a hint of passion fueled his voice, "You are a time traveler. You have and will travel with me my whole life. I've known you since I was just a child, and you've been with me through every adventure."

I stared at him wide eyed. This I wasn't expecting. Yeah I could understand that this was real, that the TARDIS was real, the Doctor was real, the Ponds were real thus meaning the other companions were real too. But _his entire lifetime? On gallifrey too?_ Yeah that was bit much to handle.

Slowly with my voice I respond with the only thing I could, "Wow, I must be very old then."

A smile graced his face as he nodded chuckling a bit, "Yes I suppose you are. But so am I."

"But how?" I asked. If he meant every adventure I wouldn't be alive long enough to experience all of them. Hell, I would be long since dead by the time I would've so-called 'been with me through every adventure'.

Sensing my further puzzlement of the situation, "I can't tell you how. You have to find out on your own." he added as I tried to protest, "Spoilers. We can't go wrecking time now can we?"

I huffed, "You do it all the time." Spoilers huh? Well that was certainly no fun was it.

Before he could respond or I could protest some more the strange tingling feeling took over my body. Growing from by palm and racing through my body.

Taking my hands in his the Doctor gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I wished we had more time to explain. Don't worry we will see each other again." he paused as if remembering a memory from long ago. " Well not this version of me. A past version of me so try not to spoil anything from the future, alright?"

I nodded as the tingling and buzzing feeling increased as my vision began to blur and haze. "So does this mean I just jump into your life like a stalker or something." Doing his best not to laugh he nodded.

"I better do this quick," he said before adding in a rush, "Lovely Thea, we are going to have a terrific time together, I promise." He started to disappear as he finished, "And hello, I'm the Doctor."

And with that everything disappeared into whiteness. The faint buzzing tingled in my ears almost like the soft sounds of drums till I found myself somewhere else.

* * *

 **A/N** : No big crazy adventure yet, sorry. Hopefully I haven't made the characters too OOC. It's been a few years since I've seen any other Doctor/companions other than Peter Capaldi's so I hope I did Eleven and the Ponds justice. I wonder which Doctor is next and if we should worry about the drums Thea thinks she hears.


End file.
